Honey is Sweet
by Stephanie Jean Snape
Summary: Hermione is accused of sleeping with the enemy, but only a hooknosed ding bat believes her to be innocent. He opens fire in her that she never knew existed and worked to try and prove her innocence while keeping it in his sites for his taking. HGSS
1. Pro

**Prologue**

As Hermione came down the stairs in Grimmauld Place headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, she was welcomed to silence. Torn from her new schoolbooks by a sudden call of a meeting it was rather alarming for all the members of the order. When a meeting was called this late at night, it was because of a dire emergency and a chill went up her spine at the thought of an attack on family. Her parents were safely watched over by other order members.

Descending the stairs, everyone stood around the front of the meeting room, which also served as the dining room for everyone. IT seemed she was the last to join as everyone turned to look at her making her nervous as she tried to tug her shirt as if to hide from looks.

"What's goin...," she was saying but was cut off quickly by none other than Snape.

"Everyone in the meeting room now," Snape cut off she wiped around to see him behind her. He glared at her, sending shivers up her spine. He always did that to her she wondered if that happened to other people. He seemed extra evil today someone must have lived that he wanted to die.

This was their last weekend at the order for tomorrow they were to head to Hogwarts; to the place, that Hermione felt the most solitude and peace. Hermione was of course head girl, and was to start as Snape's assistant much to her surprise. She had applied thinking that he would never accept her even though she was his best student but when the letter had come just two weeks ago, she was so happy tears filled her eyes. It felt like everything was falling into place, she was going to be able to hang out with the man she had a crush on since she came there at eleven. But she was his assistant because she loved brewing potions all the time she had never been so happy as when she was brewing potions all emotion was lost and only the potion mattered.

She walked in and took a seat, still in her pyjamas, which consisted of baggy pants and a large shirt. Dumbledore took his place and sighed, the twinkle in his eye was gone something bad had happened. Everyone was on the edge of his or her seat in anticipation. Silence filled the room as every pair of eyes was trained on Dumbeldore and every movement and noise he was making.

"I have called this emergency meeting because it seems we have a traitor among us," he said everyone gasped. Looking around at everyone, scrutinizing glares were passed. Impending silence swept over everyone as they listened to every word that the ancient man said.

"We have evidence in a bra we found in Lucius Malfoy's chamber that Severus went through," Dumbledore said tears were in his eyes," we did a spell, to test DNA and that of all the women in the order."

Tonk, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Minerva looked at each other shaking their heads. Hermione thought to herself none of them would sleep with that, man he was cruel and evil. She hated that man he was so disgusting so vile he made her wanted to throw up whenever she saw him.

Ginny was dating Harry and they had just taken their relationship the next level that Hermione had to suffer through almost every detail. Tonks was engaged to Remus, and never would she stray to another man. Molly was married, Minerva hated Lucius, and everyone knew that she was very much in love with Dumbledore. (Do not tell anyone) Somehow, Hermione got the feeling that Dumbledore and Minerva were married just the way that they tilted their head together and oh, they had matching wedding bands that might be a big hint.

"It was a match to…" Dumbledore was saying. It seemed he was making the silence hang, lingering like a bad smell.

For some reason Hermione felt a chill up her back, she knew whatever the words were going to be they were going to be bad. Nevertheless, the glare that she was being given by Snape told her the answer. Her life would change forever because of the name that would come and be announced to all.

_**33333333333333333333333333333333**_

I AM BACK!

After my first year of college, I have finally decided to start writing again and god it is so good to be back. I finally checked a review and it was for this story so I have decided to make this story my priority. Sadly, I am starting a full time job on Monday so I hope to have the second chapter up as soon as possible. Well the first cause this is the prologue. I want to say thanks to diamonds-gone-black for reading and reviewing with your very eccentric review I want to write.

Read, Review

StephanieBlack


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Once a Friend, Now a Stranger

"Hermione."

Her name echoed throughout the meeting room as a round of gasps was heard by everyone. All eyes rested on her as her mouth dropped open. Looking from each person, she could not believe that they could believe this. Hermione, she was Hermione. The room went from complete silence to a roar of yelling and screaming and it was all directed at her. The screams were a jumble as everyone was yelling at once she just sat there trying to talk and explain.

"I swear...I would never... Come on you all know I would never do something like that," she tried to speak between the shouting but it seemed no one heard or no one cared to hear. The only person that sat silently was Snape and his eyes were trained on her like a cat hunting a mouse.

"Hermione you should be ashamed of yourself," Minerva chirped in as the screaming died down, it seemed that everyone was getting ready to say something to her. They were jumping to conclusions before she could even defend herself.

"I would never think my best friend would be a slut and so slutty she would sleep with Malfoy that's just disgusting," Ginny spat at her. Tears stung her eyes at her friend's hurtful words. Her best friend thought the worst of her.

"I loved you Hermione, whenever you would turn me down I just thought you were saving yourself till marriage but now I know you are nothing but a common whore and a slag," Ron yelled at her, tears in his eyes. Hermione did not know what to say anymore. Everyone seemed so angry at her but they had to know this was not true.

"I didn't do it," Hermione finally pronounced. There were snorts throughout the room. Ron, Ginny and Harry as a group stormed out of the meeting room leaving the person who had been their best friend behind.

"Hermione the evidence is against you at this point there is no denying it, there has been information leaking out somewhere and finally we know from where," Dumbeldore stated not even looking at her even more as if a simple look at her would taint his soul. Hermione looked around at everyone pleading for help but no one was giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"You have to believe me I would never touch that man," she stated.

"Your bra was in his bedroom how can that kind of evidence be ignored," Lupin stated rather calmly," you slept with Lucius Malfoy and are a traitor."

"I am not a traitor," Hermione screamed, she was tired of this treatment, she was the shy bookworm how anyone could believe that she possessed the power to sleep with someone least of all the enemy was baffling her.

"You cannot deny this Hermione, you are guilty and how dare you lie to us after so many years," Tonks stated tears in her eyes.

"But I swear I am telling the truth I do not even have the courage to touch a guy let alone someone as repulsive as Malfoy how could you all presumes me guilty of this."

It seemed that her statement was ignored and no one returned her desperate gazes. She looked at Snape just sitting there as if waiting for the smoke to clear.

"Albus I must disagree with your conclusion...," Snape started her argument but was cut off quickly.

"You will not argue with me Severus," Dumbeldore warned as he then turned to Hermione," you are officially no longer part of the order, you are to return to your rooms and not exit till morning, from there you will be escorted to Hogwarts and are to never return to Grimmauld Place." Hermione stood there flabbergasted unsure of what to do, or how to understand all the events that had just taken place in under 10 minutes.

"You won't even listen to me try to explain that I did not do it, I am the best student at Hogwarts but yet you will not even take my word for it or revaluate the situation," Hermione started tears pouring down her eyes," What of my parents?"

Dumbeldore sighed as he announced," the security on your parents will be withdrawn due to your treachery; you have brought this on yourself for your sins."

"But I did not do it, and even if I had they had nothing to do with it they are innocent of any sin, you promised me that no matter what happened they would be protected," Hermione pleaded, but Dumbeldore simply turned his head as if to ignore her. She felt Remus tug on her arm to escort her from the meeting room and to lock her in her bedroom as if a prisoner.

Body feeling numb she let herself be led up the stairs and to the last bedroom at the end of the hallway. There were no goodnights from anyone but complete silence as she was pushed into her room and hearing the click of the lock. Jumping to the bed, she grabbed her pillow and wept, wept for the hurtful words that people had stated to her. The words her best friends had screamed at her echoed through her head. For hours, it seemed she cried, the tears felt as if they would never end. She wept for her parents, she was innocent and no one would believe her and her parents might suffer the consequences. She wept for she was now all alone in a big world, the people she had once relied on had turned their back on her. Her life had changed as soon as Dumbeldore had announced her name and ruined her reputation.

Hey, everyone thanks for the awesome reviews and I know I am updating so late and right after I had just put up the first chapter. Honestly, that would of droven me crazy if a writer had started a story then just left it there for well over a year or two. So I am finally back after a year or so of being so busy I am back to write fan fiction and I am so excited about it. Hope you all like this update. If you want to see something a bit better and bigger I have a completed story that I wrote years ago the link is below so click and read. It is not that good because I wrote it when I was about 15 so being kind.

.net/s/3165044/1/Unfair_Love

Read, Enjoy, Review

StephanieBlack


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: All Alone in a Big World**

The sun penetrated her sleep as Hermione slowly woke from her unconsciousness. Her body ached as if she had been laying there for days if not weeks. Slowly opening her eyes, they ached and felt puffy as the sun assaulted them. Touching her eyes the memories of the night before came rushing back to her cause tears to prickle her eyes yet again. Her brain could not comprehend what had happened and how it had happened. After so long of everyone trusting her and being so assured of her opinion she was simply just dirt to them.

Getting up slowly she felt as if there was nothing in life to live for anymore all that she had left were her studies and her parents. Checking her watch it was 8am, Mrs. Weasley usually woke her at five because she knew how much Hermione liked to be prepared before she left and now she only had an hour before she had to leave with everyone. Running like there were coals under her feet, she ran to her bathroom and showered in what seemed record time.

As she was packing the last of her stuff into her trunk, which had already been expanded, and things shrunk to fit there was a soft rap upon her door. She kept packing not wanting to answer the door to more accusations. Thinking that her visitor and probably attacker would just leave her door opened. Standing there was a man that made her quiver with feelings she did not want to feel. Snape, the one man she had fallen for despite her fight against it. He stood there in his teacher robes staring at her with those black eyes she knew all too well. She guessed he stood at about 6"3 she knew beneath those robes was a well toned body she had seen it a many times this summer when he had returned injured from Voldermort punishments. In her mind, he was the perfect man. He was strong willed, strong minded and had a strong body. However, some would call his looks rather old and disgusting she found character there. These thoughts ran through her head so fast she wondered if she could ever truly tell him how she felt. She could not now because she was still his student technically and knowing her luck, he would ridicule her and reject her. She was interrupted from her thought process as he finally spoke up.

"Ms. Granger, we leave in five minutes," he stated his voice flowing through the room," do you require any assistance?"

"I believe I have it under control, why would you want to help a common whore like myself anyway?" Hermione bit back bitterly as she packed her last book she had been reading on top of her trunk so she could read it on her way to Hogwarts.

"Because I unlike those that had been so rude last night believe you," he stated simply, Hermione stood straight to look at him smiling. There was someone on her side at least and maybe she was not as alone as she had feared.

"Thank you Professor, it is nice to know that someone believes me beside these horrendous accusations," Hermione sighed as she closed the lid of her trunk. She was so confused, Snape was a smart man but Dumbeldore was even smarter if Snape could come to the evident conclusion that she was innocent.

"It is I who had opened this can of beans as muggles would say, I found the bra but I did not think it would make you guilty if I had I would of investigated more before I handed over the bra to Dumbeldore and for that I am truly sorry," Snape stated bowing his head a bit. With mouth to the floor, Hermione gapped at him as he said sorry. The emotions inside of her were changing constantly she should be mad at him but it had been unintentional and he said he was sorry with that the emotion of happiness filled her. "You will still be my potions assistant as you are still very much ahead in all of your classes, I will need a detail of your schedule of every single hour of time you are busy."

"I already have it ready I presumed that you would want my schedule I just have to change it if you will only give me a minute and no more," Hermione stated and with a nod from him she flew to her trunk with excitement as she looked for her schedule. Finding it, she grabbed her pen and crossed off all the activities she did with her friends. There would be no forgiveness from them and maybe if she filled her time with potions she could get her teaching degree that much faster. She felt his eyes on her at every move and she felt her face flush as she handed him her schedule with crosses cluttering the paper.

"Very well, I will put together a schedule of times that you are to tutor and help with me, thank you for your time goodbye Ms. Granger," he stated as he bowed his head ever so slightly and gave a hasty retreat out of her room. As soon as the door shut, a smile spread across her face. She had new meaning in her life. Though the thought of her friends hating her filled her heart, so heavily she would not fail in her studies.

Checking her watch it was two to ten and she was very close to being late. Accioing her trunk it levitated behind her as she headed down the stairs in a hurry. She knew what lay ahead and as she took the last step, she felt the glares of everyone all the order members waiting for her by the fireplace as if she needed an escort to the platform. The trust they had once given to her was now gone and was now replaced with doubt.

If you want more faster REVIEW and I will put up the chapters that I have already written and are waiting to be put up but REVIEW and they will get up a lot faster. ENJOY!

I feel like a writing machine since I stopped, it is so thrilling to be pumping out words again. I hope everyone likes this new chapter I am still unsure exactly where this story will go it is a mystery to you and I. I love writing Hermione/Severus fics because Hermione is so sweet and innocent and Snape well just the thought of Alan Rickman well makes me want to run off and kidnap him.

PS. Did I spell accioing right because I am not sure it had been awhile since I have read Harry Potter?

Read

Enjoy

Review

StephanieBlack


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Other Side

Snape POV

Snape entered the order that night about to deliver news that would most likely tear the Order of Phoenix apart. When he had found the bra and Lucius's rooms when he had been showing him his new renovations he had only thought of finding a woman who had no principles that he could get to tell him about Lucius's actions. Using dark magic spells under the direct order of Dumbeldore he never expected to find out what he did. The answer he had in his mind was one he fought against very heavily and when he had talked to Dumbeldore through the floo he tried to get, the man to understand that there must have been a mistake.

When he finally talked to Dumbeldore in private about the outcome of the spells Dumbeldore disputed him about it. Snape only told the truth of where he found the bra and that there was no denying that Hermione's DNA had been on the bra. Before anyone, discussion could be had or Snape try to persuade the man to wait before announcing anything until he had more evidence the man ordered a meeting. Shaking his head he waited for everyone to come down and waited for the one person whose life was going to change most likely for the worst due to his quick mouth and his actions this night.

Everyone slowly congregated at the entrance to the meeting room. Hermione was of course the last to join probably so engrossed in her book she had not heard the request of a meeting the first or probably not even the second time. She stood there in her baggy pyjamas so innocent. It was clear she was much too innocent for the accusations that were about to be thrown her way.

"What's goin...," he cut her off quickly telling everyone to get in the meeting room now. He had been standing beside the landing at the stairs so he was partially behind and had frightened her it seemed because her heartbeat speed up suddenly and a blush was seen creeping in her face and even her neck. Ushering everyone into the meeting room he took his seat across from Hermione and a couple seats away from Dumbeldore. Silence filled the room, Snape despised it when Dumbeldore did this it would just make the reaction of the news that much greater.

"I have called this emergency meeting because it seems we have a traitor among us," Snape simply rolled his eyes, the man was jumping to conclusions he had to be mad to accuse Ms. Granger of such promiscuity. Studying her from across the table her eyes were trained on Dumbeldore as he toned him out. Studying her, she had an earthy glow about her of pure innocence.

Hermione was simply a brain ready to be filled with an infinite amount of knowledge. Her hair had finally tamed down after years of it being the biggest rats' nest he had ever seen. Her cheekbones were high and prominent it had seemed that she had lost all her baby fat this summer and had grown into a very mature young woman. Ever since he had known her that first day in Potions, he knew she was unique. But with uniqueness and a talent he could see he would not baby her instead he would be rough and mean to her to make her understand the harshness of life and make sure she really was here to learn and not just to impress someone. Six years of teaching her almost every day and now, she had proven herself. He had accepted her as his apprentice because of the talent she held. Usually he would not accept someone so young but she had finished most of her classes a year early of what he had been told and she could start training for the career she had chosen. As his eyes dragged over her now he wondered if her body was what he thought it would be all nice curves in all the right places, not skinny but not bolstering. His mind drifted to the perfection that her body would be. Suddenly hearing Hermione's name he was snapped out of his daydream before he could even reprimand himself.

Suddenly everything was out of the bag as screams filled the room of profanities directed at Hermione. Her simple look of shock was easily seen and her eyes filling with tear at all the hateful words thrown at her. She looked like a cat cornered and beaten for something she did not do.

"I Swear, I would never, come on you all know I would never do something like that," her pleading voice reached inside of him for some reason. He knew the feeling of being accused of something he had not done. He knew that Hermione was not capable of an act like this; he could easily slip inside her head if he wanted but was worried of what he might find there. He could tell her innocence just sitting across from her, hell if he wanted to he could smell her arousal if she was. What was he doing? He was leaching after a young girl who was now just accused of being a whore.

As person after person accused her and called her names, they left until the higher members of the order stayed. Tears could be seen flowing down her cheeks as sobs broke from her.

"I didn't do it." She broke out in a sob.

"Hermione the evidence is against you at this point there is no denying it, there has been information leaking out from somewhere and finally we know from where." Dumbeldore stated turning his head from her.

"You have to believe me I would never touch that man," she stated. He heard the banter between the two and watched Hermione's reactions studying her. He could not allow this to keep going everything was one sided, when he had been accused of horrible things no one came to his aid he had to prove his innocence himself but there was no one to defend Hermione, as it seemed that everyone was against her.

"Albus I must disagree with your conclusion," Snape started but was cut off quickly before he could continue anymore.

"You will not argue with me Severus," turning to Hermione," you are officially no longer part of the order, you are to return to your rooms and not exit till morning, from there you will be escorted to Hogwarts and are to never return to Grimmauld Place."

He heard her plead for them to believe her innocence; he had never seen people jump to such a sudden conclusion before without thinking things through and looking for other conclusions. When Dumbeldore withdrew on his agreement to watch over her parents he felt anger well inside of him. He had been there when he had agreed to protect her parents because she was so worried about their welfare and he had promised no matter what may happen they would be protected. He had never known Albus to go back on his word; this would be the many of firsts he had never thought he would experience of the old man.

He watched as Hermione was led upstairs to her room to be locked away until morning.

"Severus...," Dumbeldore started as Snape got up to leave.

"Don't Albus, you have jumped to conclusions for the first time ever, you are finding an answer that you want to find and not thinking reasonably, you have just alienated that girl from her friends and her family here her life is changed forever and this is all your fault," Severus stated. He stormed out of the meeting room and up to his rooms to try to sleep off the feeling of guilt. He promised himself to go see her in the morning he at least owed her that, and even though the attraction he had for her was great he would ignore it for what young woman would want to be with an old murdering and sour man like him.

If you like, the stories please add it to your update I am going to try to be diligent and update as often as I can to my faithful readers. IF YOU LIKE IT OR HAVE A COMMENT, PLEASE REVIEW!

I know some people are wondering why I started this instant one-sided ordeal. Dumbeldore has been flustered because simply stuff is getting past him and he cannot control it. He does not look for rationality for the first time and because everyone takes Dumbledore's word so seriously, they believe him 100% because he can never be wrong. Do not worry Snape will step in, clear her reputation, and try to corrupt the innocent little girl with his sexy Slytherin ways. :D I know some of you do not like the way I have started this story but I wanted this to be different from all the other perfect relationship ones that are written where everyone always believes.

Have you ever had someone accuse you of something and because the person that accuses you is so honest that, everyone believes it? Well this is about how something can ruin someone's reputation.

StephanieBlack


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Path HPOV and SPOV

SPOV

When he had knocked on the door that morning he had expected nothing less than being ignored, he knew she would not answer the door, not after what had happened that night. When he had come down to make some breakfast only to see Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen making coffee in a sour mood Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Usually Hermione was down here with a book, her trunk already packed and by the fireplace ready to go. He sat there with his coffee waiting for Hermione to come down any minute but finally at nine when she had not come down yet and everyone was sitting around the table in a very angry mood it would seem he decided to look for her himself.

Knowing the vindictive ways of the people in the house, no one had woken her and she was still locked in her room unable to leave. Making sure all his items were apparated to Hogwarts first, he headed to her room. After the knock and ignoring she gave, he simply entered slowly. The worst scenario that ran through his head was seeing her naked but to him that would be rather enjoyable for he had not seen a young and pure woman ever at least not for his eyes alone. He tried to mentally punish himself but he found he could not that after so many years of being a constant worker for Dumbeldore a relationship had escaped him.

He was not so lucky to see her in undress. She was packing up her trunk she peered at him as if studying him. It took him a minute or so to clear his thought process and speak to her.

"Ms. Granger, we leave in five minutes, do you require any assistance," he asked.

"I believe I have it under control, why would you want to help a common whore like myself anyway," she bit back, though she looked fragile and calm she had a biting tongue that lashed out quickly. He glanced at the book she was placing in her trunk a very complicated read for potions; it seemed she was still very serious about her apprenticeship. If he was going to be with this girl for hours every day he would have to be on civil terms with her and it seemed that she was alone right now with no one to turn to. For some reason he wanted to reach out when he had never reached out to give someone comfort before.

"Because I unlike those that had been so rude to you last night believe you."

"Thank you Professor, it is nice to know that someone believes me beside these horrendous accusations," she sighed as she finished her sentence closing her lid. He could tell she was confused it was written all along her face.

He explained to her that it was he that came forward with the evidence and she believed that he did not intend to incriminate her like this because he was sure someone was amiss. Then he brought up the potions assistant position. He watched as she scratched out things in her schedule that she had prepared for him. He knew she would have a schedule ready and he was rather excited about her being his apprentice. He hoped the irrationality of people soon stopped. He would even have to bring up veritserum to Albus.

Taking it from her, he bid her good day assuring her a schedule of her workweek soon. Upon closing the door, he peered upon the paper only to frown. Mondays were filled with the only two classes she had left Herbology and Charms the rest of the week was free for him to fill. Along the schedule, time was placed in for all of Gryffindor practices and games. The Hogsmeade trips that happened some weekends were also scratched out with a small note that when she was required to escort she would have to go. This girl's extracurricular life had revolved around her friends and now with her friends no longer, there for her she only had her schooling. Shaking his head, he headed downstairs slipping the paper in his pocket to study later.

HPOV

There were no words spoken just nods that she should go to the floo and go to the platform. After so many tears and so much love, here there was now silence. She did as was directed and her trunk followed her.

She did not wait for the others to follow her when she saw the familiar train she walked swiftly to it and aboard it heading to the head girls compartment that she would get all to herself the entire ride home and stationed her there. Tears were threatening to pour in a current that she would not be able to control. Fighting against the weakness to cry she held back the sorrow that could destroy her. If she were to cry, she would wait for the train to start moving to be assured that no one would interrupt her. As if the gods hated her, the door opened.

Snape stepped in.

"I am assigned to watch over you during this ride Ms. Granger, let it be known that I was very opposed to you being watched like this but Dumbeldore does not take no for an answer and I am very sorry about this," he stated giving her a little smile. All Hermione could do was nod as he sat down across from her. This had been the second time he had said sorry to her in less than an hour she was simply baffled. Here was a new side to the Potions Master she had never seen before and she liked it.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured as she pulled out the book she had been reading. Propping it open she tried her best to wrap herself into the book but found it complicated, as Snape would look around the cabin then back at her. It unnerved her as she squirmed in her seat, if he kept starring at her constantly she would be unable to concentrate and probably go crazy.

"Would you like a book to read Professor, I have many to choose from?"

"That would be most nice of you."

Opening her trunk she pulled out a small box then used her wand to increase the size as she opened it to show him the amount of books inside. He looked over the titles for a bit before choose one of her many Potions books.

"Thank you," he stated and Hermione only smiled as she shrunk the box again and set up reading her book again, this time without the stare of the attractive Mr. Snape on her. The rest of the ride was in silence as Hermione looked through her book trying to fill her brain with more knowledge.

All the hits are amazing, thank you everyone who reads. Hope you really like this chapter to. I am trying the POV thing that I have seen other writers used so please tell me if I am doing an okay job of it. Please review if I am doing something not to your liking or you are confused about something please just let me know I always want to know how I can do better. It is great to get back into writing fan fiction after a year of writers block and well being completely lazy. Thanks for reading this far and I hope you sign up for alerts for this story so when I update you know right away and can read it as soon as I post it if you want. Thanks for reading. This one is for grimreaper101 for sending such an awesome review I have many chapters already written but I do not want to put them all up at once but awesome reviews I cannot resist but put them up I hope you all like it.

Read

Enjoy

Review

StephanieBlack


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In a Big World, All Alone

The great hall was what she had been expecting. Hermione knew that things would not be as they had so many years before. No one would speak to her not even Neville who had always been polite to her no matter what quarrel she had gotten into with Harry and Ron. Ginny, Harry and Ron sat seats from her as she sat at the very end of the table. IT had seemed that news had spread rather quickly as no one sat in front of her or beside her. She was in a big world, all alone.

She could hear the whispers and all the looks she was receiving. After an entire night of crying and a morning of being ignored and scoffed at, she no longer held inside her the fight she always tried to keep there. It was as if fighting against a brick wall there was no fighting against it because it was impenetrable. She had lost everything that had kept her out of her shell for so long. Harry, Ron and Ginny had been her life beside her parents. They could make her laugh when it seemed the tears would never stop. Hermione was so engrossed in her seclusion that when Dumbeldore announced her as the head girl she did not even take notice or stand but instead just sat there with her head down.

Looking up to, the head table when the supper had finally commenced she saw Snape staring right at her his black eyes seemed soft and gentle for once. She found some comfort there and she wished that she could get a hug from anyone even the potions master who had been so evil to her for so many years in school. Snape seemed as if the ray of light in her dark life. The one man who had always been so cruel and mean to her was now the one person she had left that would even talk to her. Her heart gave the slightest of tugs towards the Professor but she knew that love would never be a part of her life. She had too much to do and the one man she did want would never want her in return. Who would want a young innocent girl who knew only of books and whose reputation was marred with what was now many rumours. Tearing her eyes from Snape, she looked to her food as she felt her mouth water. Piling her plate full of food, she immediately dug in feeling the empty chasm that was her stomach.

Last night she had been so engrossed in her book that when supper was announced she did not hear it and went without. Being locked in her room over night did not help so she was starving. The morning did not fare any better as no one woke her and she was locked in her room until they had to leave. She savoured the flavours as they mingled in her mouth filling her stomach. Trying her best to ignore all the whispers around her she could not help the whispers of two girls. A couple seats down from her sat Padama and Lavender whispering and snickering. Their voices were not low enough to go unnoticed by Hermione but it seemed that it was their plan for her to hear.

"Maybe she is pregnant, Malfoy will have a little step brother or sister soon," they giggled giving her side glances," who would of thought all this time she was putting on the innocent act when she was just a big of a slut as me," Lavender pronounced as everyone suddenly broke into laughs at her end of the table. The start of a new and worse rumour would now circulate like a forest fire reaching all who dared to listen.

Looking down at her plate it was heaped full of food and she could see how someone could misinterpret the amount of food she was eating to that she was eating for two but she knew that no one cared of her word. Hermione now felt exposed in front of everyone, eyes on her at every move and every bite. It disturbed her and her ravenous appetite disappeared all together. Pushing her plate away, she fled. Most eyes were on her as she got up and left the great hall to her rooms. Her rooms had been placed down near the dungeons most likely because of her constant need to be near the potions classroom and Professor Snape's office and rooms. However, as she walked the cold hallways to her path she could not help the shiver that ran up her body and the tears that leaked down her face.

There was no time take to inspect her rooms only to fling herself on her bed in hopes of crying herself to sleep and trying to be stronger tomorrow.

SPOV

He found her just like there her clothes still on and her face still wet with tears but in a sleep so deep, the dead could not rival it. When she had left the great hall in a hurry no teachers or anyone moved to stop her or go see why she had left they all ignored it. Finishing his food quickly he headed to her rooms; whenever he looked for solitude he found it in his rooms but what she did not know was that he was given the password to her rooms from Dumbeldore when he had accepted her apprenticeship. Now as he looked down on her he felt a pang in his heart. She looked like a sleeping siren, her lips puff and her hair cascading along the pillow behind her. He could see her chest rise and fall and her womanly curves against her school clothes.

Grabbing the cover from the end of the bed, he covered her and heard her sigh in comfort. Leaving her sleeping soundly he went to her little kitchen.

"Dobby," Severus stated and with a pop Dobby stood on the counter looking at him questionably as to why he was in Ms. Granger's rooms of all places.

"Yes Professor Snape what can Dobby do for you?"

"Ms. Granger did not eat much at dinner can I ask you to make something for when she wakes up please and thank you?"

"That will be no problem sir, poor Ms. Granger so alone and so wrongly accused." Dobby shook his head in disappointment. Severus was taken back even a simple house elf knew that Ms. Granger was innocent but the brightest minds were so blind. All it took was one to accuse and have standing in the world to sully her good name.

"Do not tell her I instructed you to do this, keep a watchful eye of her and report back to me if anything is unusual," Severus demanded as he left her rooms in search of his own.

Dobby just smiled the knowing smile he always had.

"Oh silly humans so in love and yet they don't even know it."

**Read**

**Enjoy **

**Review**

**StephanieBlack**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Her Seclusion

Hermione's day was going terribly and it seemed that it would only get worse at the rate it was at. She had woken up late and had been late for Charms people snickering at her as she found the only seat left in the far corner. She did her spells proficiently but the teacher did not give her any extra points like they use to for being the first to do the spells. Even the teachers were upset with her. Staying after class she had time to speak with Professor Flitwick.

"Yes Ms. Granger what can I do for you?"

"I was wonder professor due to my apprenticeship with Professor Snape if there were any extra assignments I can do so that I do not have to worry about missing class if Professor Snape is of need of me?" Hermione asked crossing her fingers for luck as she saw his brain thinking of her question.

"I know of the seclusion that is given to you Hermione and I know that being in class if only for three hours once a week is harsh punishment for something you did not do so yes I will get a large stack of papers for you for next class, you will only have to come and see me for an hour each week and perform each spell and do a small exam for me and I will mark you on that Ms. Granger."

A smile spilled from Hermione," thank you so much Professor I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for me."

"Do not worry about it Ms. Granger now off to your other class."

Hermione had thought her day was going to be unbelievably terrible but she was wrong it was looking up great. Even in Herbology Professor Sprouts agreed to the same thing but large essays and assignments for no class participation and once a week a tiny exam she had to take. With a skip in her step, she returned to her rooms.

Just a few short steps from her rooms she ran into three people she wished she did not have to face. Ginny, Harry and Ron all stood by the entrance to her rooms glaring at her as she slowly walked towards them.

"Why Hermione," Harry spoke up as they blocked her path into her rooms. Hermione looked up into those familiar green eyes of Harry's unsure of what to say she knew there was no point in defending herself anymore.

"I have already told you I did not do what I am accused of doing," she stated as she moved to pass them only to have Ron step in front of her.

"You're a slag; I can't believe you would do this to me, to us. I thought we were best friends I thought that after all the bad things that Malfoy has done to all of us that you would never turn your back on us like that," Ron spat at her," but I guess I was wrong you worthless slut."

All three pushed past her as Ron rammed her up against the wall so hard she bit out a scream of pain. Before she could even pick herself up a demanding voice came over them.

"Fifty points each from Gryffindor and detentions the whole week with me," Snape said as he rushed to Hermione's side. The three turned in anger at their punishment.

"That's a bunch of bull we get punished for teaching her a lesson and she just gets to walk around a dirty traitor after the things she has done," Ginny chirped.

"You have no right to hand out punishments another ten points each for arguing with an authority figure."

"For all we know she is probably fucking you to she has a thing for Death Eaters it seems maybe she is carrying your love child and not Malfoy's," Harry yelled.

"I will be talking to your head of house today and it will be another week of detention unless you leave right now and how dare you accuse a teacher of a relationship like this, NOW LEAVE!"

With that, the three left in a huff. Turning his gaze to Hermione who was in tears and what seemed like pain as he helped her up off the floor. No sob broke from her as she stood there her head down not daring to look up at the man who had come to her rescue. Hermione felt as if everything was holding from a thread. All day she had tried her best to keep her emotions under wraps but now as the man, whom she had fallen for so long ago stood before her and had been so kind to her all she wanted was to fall into his arms in an embrace and forget all the things that were happening.

"Ms. Granger please come to my rooms for tea," he cleared his throat as he continued;" I would like to discuss some things with you about your apprenticeship and also the events of the past two days if you will?"

All Hermione could do was nod as he quickly turned and started walking away from her and like a faithful dog she followed closely behind. Quickly turning into the portrait that had swung open suddenly at his approach she entered and was welcomed by the smell of pine and spearmint. Picking up her head, Snape was standing by the fire in the far side of his rooms staring right at her as she took a deep smell of the room sighing.

"Please come and sit," he directed to one of the two chairs that were before the fireplace. Suddenly Hermione looked around as she realized that his living room was in reality a huge library as her head swivelled around to look at the bookshelves that reached the ceiling and that covered ever inch of wall. Her mouth open in amazement she wished to search through the books to learn to read. Snape cleared his throat as her concentration on the books was broken and she focused it on him.

"I am very fond of these books as well, this is my favourite room but if you will," he stated as he sat in the chair to the right. Taking her direction, she sat in the other chair and looked at him. Soon with a crack, Dobby appeared with a tray of tea, which he placed on the little table between the two chairs and left with a very large smile for Hermione.

"Sir, any milk or sugar?"

"No thank you just black," Snape stated as he took the teacup from her and watched as she did the same to her own. A woman who did not need sugar or anything else to ruin a perfectly good cup of tea. He waited until she had drunk a bit from her teacup to begin what he wanted to talk about from the beginning.

"Ms. Granger I have prepared your schedule and I must let you know now that this job will be very demanding and from what your professors have told me you no longer have classes on Monday but only require two hours a week of class time so it shall be Wednesday when you shall do this," he stated as he stared at the young woman who so earnestly was peering at him," when you help me on complicated potions you will be paid for your time and if you work incredibly hard this entire year and this summer you will be more than a year ahead in a usual apprenticeship."

"Thank you so much Sir," Hermione smiled, this man in front of her could bring her back from the brink of wanting to die with the hope that he gave her.

"Then starting next fall it will be just as busy, it will only take you another year or two after this year to get your Potions Master Degree but you must be diligent."

"There are no worries about that professor this is what I want most in life is to be a Potions Professor and I will stop at nothing to become one," Hermione stated.

"That is good, you start tomorrow so you will have to be at my classroom at 9am to start, but now that business is out of the way... how are you feeling?"

"I don't think I understand what you mean sir?" Hermione asked as her eyebrow quirked in question.

"Since the happenings of last night I would like for you to tell me how you are feeling, I am not stupid Ms. Granger I know of how you are being treated and it is simple amazement that Dumbeldore would do something like that and I am concocting some plans to prove your innocence."

"Thank you for your help Professor, but why do you care so much of my innocence?"

"You are one to become one of the most smartest witches in existence and I believe it to be a waste if you were to be unable to get jobs because what has happened to you, there is so much potential in you and I do not want it to go to waste," Snape stated his voice full of concern.

"I feel terribly alone sir," Hermione started but was interrupted as Dumbeldore suddenly appeared through the fire looking from Snape to her to Snape again.

"Severus I need to have a meeting with you," Dumbeldore demanded, as he returned through the fire most likely to his office.

"Ms. Granger I am sorry to cut this short but take this book from me and read the first five potions in it because tomorrow you will be brewing them by yourself and I expect them to be perfect," Snape directed as Hermione nodded taking the book from his hand and hugging it to her chest. With a nod from him, he disappeared through the fire as she conducted herself out and made a quick run to her rooms just in case anyone was there to attack her again. Once safe inside her room she stripped down and jumped on her bed to begin her readings beyond excited for the day to come.

I know it seems like the story is going rather slowly but do not worry it is going to speed up soon. Whenever I start a story I like to make the beginning rather long of the first couple days or so because I think the beginning is a big part of the story whenever I am lost in the middle of the story I can go back to the beginning and search through things there to give me ideas if I am stuck.

The hits are awesome and thanks to everyone that reviewed and added this story on their alerts. Hope everyone is enjoying summer.

Read

Enjoy

Review

StephanieBlack


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Apprenticeship Begins

It was right on the dot of nine when Hermione was at his classroom door knocking. The door swung open to present Snape. His dark eyes peering down at her. She felt as small as a mouse in front of him as he studied her for a minute before backing up for her to enter. Entering the classroom, it looked to be filled with first years who were all watching her carefully. She felt so mature and to think only 6 years ago she had been sitting there as well her entire mind absorbed in his every word. She stood by his desk where he stopped his presence in front of her very known. Never had her body ever reacted to any man like the one hers did.

"This is Ms. Granger she is my apprentice maybe in seven years if you are not complete dunderheads you may be able to do the same as her, now get back to work," he demanded in the voice she remembered so well from her first year. The first years as if petrified in fear went back to their potions. She loved his ability to command a room easily his presence was one to bring attention to.

"You will be at this desk over here," Snape pointed to the desk in the far corner right by his private stores the thought of a desk and area of her own made her full of joy," there is a list of how many vials you will need of each potion, when you finish put them on my desk and make sure they are labelled."

"Yes sir," Hermione stated a smile on her face.

"Well I will leave you to it," he stated and in a whisper," at one o'clock the seventh years will be in here so I am hoping you can try your best to ignore them I will step in if it is completely necessary." Her smile disappeared if only for a second but the thought of his warning warmed her heart. His eyes stayed on hers for only a minute before he suddenly realized what he was doing and turned quickly to head to his desk.

With a nod, Hermione went to her area and got to work with a small smile of content on her face.

It felt like hours until she finally brought herself out of her work to take in her surroundings. This was her element making potions. She started and there was nothing else in her world as she brewed with precision capping so many vials and making sure, they were well labelled before placing them on Snape's desk before moving on to cleaning her cauldron and getting her ingredients ready for the next potion.

Snape could not believe the concentration she really gave to her potions. When the students were, finally working he let his attention stray to her as her hair was pinned in a ponytail a few tendrils escaping loose to frame her face as her eyes were trained on her actions and the book opened before her. The progress she was making was great the wages she would make would save Hogwarts money instead of paying him three times as much and him having to work for hours after his regular hours to restock his potions and the Infirmary potions.

Hermione was so beautiful he felt like a lecherous old fool to want her. It had started that summer when they had all been training. The new members of the order trained hard but none trained as hard as Hermione as she worked night and day to train and become better. He had kept his eye on her constantly her body twisting and turning ducking as her muscles contracted and let loose. Her legs though rather big were strong as he watched the skin he could see below her shorts flex. Her hand-to-hand combat was very powerful as she packed a punch and a kick that could wind any man. That was how she lost her baby fat and became an even better witch than she already was. Her reflexes and quick whispers of spells that she kept stored in that amazing brain of hers provided to be a strong force to be reckoned with. It had been evident that summer that when the final battle came she would have a key role in the victory.

She was not a child anymore and was most evidently a very mature young woman. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were mature in their own right but when it came to their studies and their actions of everyday life, they were still children. Hermione was diligent in her studies and trained with the adult's everyday still making time to help with chores around the house. For a girl who was so driven to excel in any career of her choosing she was able to cook with the best like Mrs. Weasley. There was no man that deserved a woman like that and he hoped that if she did meet the man that ranked the best for her he would be able to handle her and never take her for granted.

Even though Mrs. Weasley was hoping for Ronald to be with Hermione, he knew that it was very unlikely. Mr. Weasley was too stubborn and did not have a smart bone in his body, all he would want is another woman like his mother to have children and clean up after him. Hermione would never degrade herself like that. She wanted more than what was expected of a woman she wanted to rival the intelligence of that of men and be ranked just as high. This was why he liked her so much she was a woman with the qualities that he would appreciate in a partner but he knew he was destined to a life of loneliness.

Snape had been so engrossed with Hermione's actions and organizing the current of potions she was putting out that he had skipped lunch and was only thrown out of his concentration as seventh years started pouring in at one o'clock. Everyone's eyes went to Hermione as she was brewing and whispers started being passed. It was amazing how much things had spread so fast and how the once very popular Gryffindor was now dirt to those once closes to her.

"Everyone sit down," he ordered and watched as everyone immediately took a seat," this is NEWTS level potions, there will be no slacking off, most of you are here because you need this class for your chosen career so this will not be easy." He could hear the groans that went around jus like every year before.

With his wand, he handed out the booklets he had prepared for them all. He was going to make sure they would be very busy for a very long time. He saw Weasley and Potter sitting together and scoffed. Those two had been a thorn in his side for many years how they had passed their last year was beyond him. It had most likely come down to Granger's bickering and tutoring of them.

"These booklets are of all the potions you are to do, you can work at your own pace but let it be warned you must finish all of these potions before the end of the year and for each potion you must write a five scroll essay on the points provided, now get to work and be quiet."

Turning around he saw Hermione with her eyes on him as soon as she realized he was looking she flicked her head down quickly and a blush rose on her face making Snape confused as to why it came about. Going back to his desk he tried to put it out of his mind but he could not Ms. Granger was imprinted in his mind. She was so young so innocent but yet his body was drawn to her.

Though having her former classmates in the same room as her and she was sure of their concentration on her rattled her she tried her best to simply do her work and ignore it best to her ability. This was what she had to look forward to most of her days snickering and more rumours being created as she sat and work. The three people who had been her confidant and her best friends no longer knew who she was all they knew was the lie that had been splattered to her name. The couple people who she had thought knew her better than anyone else now did not believe her character and instead took the tainted words of someone else. She had decided that she would confide in her parents and write them a large letter in hopes of finding some love in her loveless world.

Wow the response the each new chapter is amazing. So many hits I love it but please story alert this because it is so awesome to see how the story keeps going. Please review and if you do not want to review please story alert this and keep reading. I really like this chapter because it shows the tension that is going to build up between Hermione and Severus and eventually one of them has to lose control but I will not tell you who.

Sorry I haven't been updating so much guys been super busy at work and when I get home all I want to do is go to bed so that's what I have basically been doing I think I am going to just write on weekends and update then. Hope you all like this chapter. I already have up to chapter 10 written just had to find time to upload.

The reviews are helpful from people and its helping me with my writing thank you to those has made very helpful reviews. If you review, do not think I do not read them I read every single one and I thank anyone who gives their opinion on my writing.

Read

Enjoy

Review

StephanieBlack


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Stupid Mistake for a Greater Reason

SPOV

"Ms. Granger has brewed what I told her to brew and you said you would pay her for her hard work," Snape stated, for the past hour he had been arguing with Dumbeldore about the amount he was to pay her," the school is still saving money because it would be a lot more money if I had to brew them."

"Yes but I do not think it wise to give the girl so much money if she is working both sides," Dumbeldore stated. IT had been two weeks since the start of the semester and Albus seemed to be absorbed in his own world recently. Snape had called on him many times trying to make sure that he was going to pay the young woman for her work. However, when he had brought up the subject to him he quickly changed the subject. It took cornering him in his office unexpectedly to get his attention and stop him from running away.

"I have told you time and time again it would not be hard to get her DNA on that bra we found if you would allow me to use veristserum on her she could prove her innocence, that girl wants her name cleared so bad she would even permit me to enter her mind," Snape stated trying his best to begin the steps to clear her name.

"If the girl really wants to clear her name she can work as a double agent as you do, sleeping with the enemy can come in handy the things said in bed and in the heat of the moment can prove useful to us."

"But the girl has not been with that man and somehow I doubt she has ever been with any man, Albus you know Ms. Granger she is not like that and because of your quick judgement she now has no friends and is alone."

"We have known there has been a mole in the order for some time Severus is this not true?"

"Yes sir it is true," Severus, stated bowing his head slightly.

"She had to be the mole if not who could it be?"

"This is why we should begin a large investigation into this question all order members starting with clearing Ms. Grangers name but I doubt any damage control now will still do nothing for her reputation," Severus stated, Dumbeldore had ruined her reputation even if people were told that she was innocent the damage had already been done and peoples view of her had already been supremely warped.

"Yes I did act to quickly but we had to grab at threads Severus information is leaking that will hinder the outcome of the war we had to act in any way possible the higher member orders were getting tired of my lack of ability to find out the perpetrator," Dumbeldore stated," when the bra was found I was able to give the minister what he wanted."

"So you frame a young woman so that the minister does not get pissed off, I cannot believe you Albus you have stooped incredibly low when have you ever cared about the minister?"

"Since he threaten to have me sacked and started using Ministry patrols around and in Hogwarts I will not have that most of them are Deatheaters, Hermione was a casualty, a sacrifice for the good of the light," Albus explained but it fell on deaf ears as Snape was infuriated.

"You have no right to do something like that to this woman Albus, can't you see that woman is a wreck she has no one I am sure the only human contact she gets is when I greet her in the morning and try to make polite talk," Snape stated he could see the sadness in Dumbledore's eyes.

"I know of this Severus she only has her parents and you, I have put patrols back on her parents you may inform her of this, she shall also receive the wage that I had promised I will make sure that the amount owing for the past two weeks will be delivered to her by the latest tomorrow," Dumbeldore stated. Snape knew for sure that this would brighten her mood when he had asked her of how she was doing she kept expressing concern for her parents being alone and unprotected but now he could give her the assurance that she desperately needed.

"And what am I to do about her depression of having everyone against her, she is the brightest witch probably ever and as each day goes by you can see her crumble more and more," Snape stated as he paced in front of the headmaster.

"You like Ms. Granger Severus I can tell," Dumbeldore pronounced. Severus turned on him in denial.

"Ms. Granger is a girl, she is 17 years younger than I am," Severus started to refute but Dumbeldore cut him off.

"She is no longer your student Severus you know this and we both know that she is no longer a girl but a very young and very mature woman."

"But a woman like that has no interest in me." Snape knew he had him there but Dumbeldore drew another wild card.

"If you study that girl enough you can tell she does not like boys her age or anyone really at all except you, that girl has looked up to you for the longest time. She had to come to me to apply for your apprenticeship and she gave me the reasons why you above all people she wanted to train her that woman think very highly of you and she is falling for you ever so slowly."

Snape just stood there in defeat as he processed the words and facts he had just been told. He was overwhelmed and could not believe that the young girl who was perfect in almost every way wanted him of all people the man that had been so mean and cruel to her throughout her schooling. He would have to investigate further.

With Snape gone Dumbeldore just smiled, he knew he had done something bad but what was to come of his mistake would bring two people together that deserved each other. He felt good deep down with his decision and finally Severus would be happy after a lifetime of hate and loneliness.

I am really starting to get into this; I hope this chapter helps to clear things up with lots of readers as to why Dumbeldore was being so infuriatingly stupid. Warning in the coming chapters Snape is going to become a sexy tease oh the thought hehe.

Well I am sorry to say I am going to be busy for quite a bit so this might be the last update for about a week. I hope everyone enjoys it and please REVIEW!

Read

Enjoy

Review

StephanieBlack


	10. Chapter 9

Hey yall, some of you may hate the way this story is going but I personally like it and if you don't like it well too bad there are other people that are liking it if you don't like this story read one of my other ones.

Chapter 9: The Tip of the Iceberg

HPOV

IT had been the start of another day waking up early and making sure, she was ready for another day of potion making. Though most of her time in a day was dedicated to her apprenticeship, she found great joy in it. With no one else in her life but her parents she let herself be absorbed in what would become her future. Suddenly an owl swooped down in front of her dropping a box that chinked every so lightly. It was rather early in the morning so only a few students littered the tables. There was a letter attached to the box and Hermione ripped open the letter quickly to realize it was from Snape.

Ms. Granger,

I had a thorough discussion with Dumbeldore about your wage and he has assured me you would receive payment. He also made it known to me that your parents will be under the protection of the Order. Hope this makes your day brighter. In addition, you have the day off from your apprenticeship today. Make sure to be ready to start again at nine tomorrow.

Snape

Hermione could only sigh as she read his scrawl his writing was so perfect and mysterious matching him so well. Thinking to what she was going to do for her day off she did not know she was well ahead in her two classes two classes ahead so there was nothing really for her to do but write her parents and relax. She had written them over a week ago and was happy to reply. They showed their worry for her being so alone. Placing Snape's letter on the table she reached for the box and opened it grabbing the letter that was placed on top of what looked like a sack.

Ms. Granger,

Enclosed is the wage you have earned for the past two weeks, you also have a pass if you ever want to make a trip to Hogsmeade. Thank you for your diligent work.

Albus Dumbeldore

It was short, sweet and annoying. Crumpling the letter she grabbed the coin purse that seemed packed full of coins. Hermione was not stupid pulling out coins like that in the great hall was very foolish so putting everything back in the box she left taking a piece of toast with her to escape to her rooms to see just how much she had made.

Eighteen galleons was a lot of money at least to her. Even if she did spend 8 to 10 hours five days a week slaving over a cauldron to make it, she was very happy to receive anything at all. She was being paid to fulfill her hours for her apprenticeship and she loved it. Putting her money in her little chest on her dresser, she decided to read ahead on the potions she was to make starting tomorrow. This was what it came to spending her entire day reading. Hermione gave a huff of annoyance at her life. Repetition filled it and nothing but. Snape was the highlight of her days and today she would not get to converse with him. There were no potion classes today so he was probably resting or marking papers. It was sad that the only person in her life was a snarky potions professor who probably did not care that much for her.

Grabbing the potions book Snape had given her she decided to go for a walk on the grounds and find a nice place to relax and simply just read. There was only a light breeze out so she just wore a tank top and yoga pants. The smell of grass invaded her senses as she headed towards the lake where the breeze on the lake would be refreshing and no one really went down there this early so she would have her solitude.

Beside the lake sat a flat rock only a foot off the ground, she immediately gravitated towards it and sat upon it cracking open the book to get lost in it. Little did she know that soon she would d be happily disturbed out of her reading by someone she had been missing.

SPOV

He gave Hermione the day off but already his classroom felt so empty without her there. He knew she needed some time to herself because he had her work the entire weekend brewing for him. She seemed to spend more and more time in his company always brewing and after the talk with Dumbeldore last night all he could think about was finding out if she truly returned his feelings. His day was now free and he had no idea what to do with it. The idea of reading in his study again seemed rather boring to him and since he had Hermione doing all the brewing for him there was no potions that had to be made.

He found himself walking onto the grounds towards the lake for some odd reason, he shook off the feeling of having to go down there for just his body being bored and wanting to go exploring. As he made it almost half way to the lake, he finally looked up to see none other than Hermione sitting upon the rock by the lake reading. He stopped walking as he peered at her. The breeze rustling her hair blowing it around her, as she was completely absorbed in the book she had open. The reaction in him was confusing him and he was so unsure of why this reaction had ever started. Finally able to stop his now teenage body from acting with his what seemed teenage brain he walked towards her.

When he was only five feet away, she looked up and smiled at him. She smiled a smile that was full of happiness.

"Good morning I did not expect to see you this morning I would think you would be sleeping in since you have the day off," he stated as she only closed her book making sure the bookmark was well in place.

"I am so use to waking up early to go see you that it is natural to not sleep in anymore besides for me nothing is more boring than to lay in bed all day and do nothing."

"I cannot agree more, I have the day off as well but yet I find myself down here," he stated gesturing with his hands. He peered down at her, as she looked up at him her caramel eyes full of emotion.

"You are welcome to join me sir, I would welcome the company it can be quite boring here when you have no friends and only have books as company," she stated as sadness filled her eyes.

"How about we take a walk around the grounds I find that because of my need to always be reading has my legs in need of a bit of a workout that is if you are inclined," Snape asked as he saw her smile he knew his answer.

"That sounds lovely."

She got up and they started walking as she held her book to her chest her head down ever so slightly. He peered at her she was at least nine inches shorter than his six foot three frame. He liked how short she was it felt as if she was so small and fragile he wanted to be his protector.

"I want to thank you so much Professor for all you have done for me, with all the work you are doing I will be starting my career before I know it and in almost half the time, and I can actually make a wage doing something I love."

"It is no problem helping those that want to work for it, there are not many people that would slave away with menial potion making but soon I will be teaching you much better potions and potion techniques but it always starts with the little tasks that build patience," Snape announced as his hands were held behind his back as they continued to walk. He could feel her shoulder brush him everyone once in awhile making his heartbeat ever so faster. He felt like a teenager again responding to even the slightest touch from an attractive woman.

"I must thank you as well for your company," Hermione stated.

"I do not understand what you mean." Severus stated as he stopped and Hermione looked up to him craning her neck slightly.

"I have been completely alone since the beginning of the semester and it's nice to just talk to someone, even when I was friends with the others the conversations I have with them do not even come close to what we talk about," Hermione stated as she continued to walk, Snape jogging slightly to get back up to pace.

"Well as you will see Ms. Granger we are of more mature beings we simply do not find joy in talking about Quittich and which clothes are in at the moment," he stated frankly," you are not like your classmates and you know that as well."

"Yes, I have known for some time and it has always left me secluded from everyone always feeling lonely."

"One day you will find a nice young man that will be just like you do not worry." Snape stated.

"I am afraid that a nice young man like me would not survive, I find I am not attracted to boys simply because their maturity level is that of a five year old and the changes of finding someone like me is about one in a billion, I have found myself accepting the fact that I will be alone much of my life because I am so different from everyone else." Snape could not believe the words coming out of her mouth as he realized that they were now walking back to the castle.

"How about we continue this conversation over some toast and tea in my library," Snape stated and with Hermione's nod, they started walking into the castle and towards the warm and food filled library.

So this is the tip of the iceberg the next chapter is going to be good trust me. I hope you like this none the less. Thanks for all the hits and taking time out of your day to read my story and if you have a bit more time Review and tell me, what you think about my writing. Even if I suck and you want to let me know give me a review I talk all opinions so that I can make my writing better. Thanks

Read

Enjoy

Review

StephanieBlack


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secret Feelings No Longer Secret

HPOV

Hermione could not believe that what she thought was going to be a boring day turned into her in Snape's library having brunch with him and talking about her life. It felt like a weight was lifted off her being able to confide in someone who did not only want to talk about sports or clothes or the hottest person around. Instead, she was now in front of Snape as he listened intently to her.

"I know I will never find a partner that wants to sit for hours and talk about potions and treat me as an equal." Snape just nodded as if thinking things over in his head.

"Ms. Granger there is still lots of time; I hope you are not forgetting that wizards and witches live much longer than muggles, so there is no point in rushing into something when you have lots of time."

"I do not feel that young, I may only be 18 but I feel as if I'm already thirty, all I have is my brains going for me," Hermione sighed, she knew she was not much to look at and she did not mind she did not want someone liking her just because of her looks.

"You are not ugly Ms. Granger you are far from it so do not think yourself so low," Snape blurted and his eyes widened as if alarmed anything had come out at all. Hermione could already feel the blush that was coming up her neck and filling her face suddenly. His eyes looked at her shocked and she had to look away because she felt like she was about to combust.

"Thank you very much Professor I have never been complimented like that."

"You have never received a compliment on your looks?" Snape asked.

"I have received the you look nice and wow stuff but nothing sincere," Hermione stated as she smiled at him.

"You deserve a lot more compliments Ms. Granger."

"Well guys don't exactly levitate to me they are usually attracted to me because of my friendships and as soon as they realize just how different I am than normal girls the attraction either deflates or it becomes a competition," Hermione stated pulling out memories of the past that made her simply just frown.

"Competition?"

"Yeah during the Ball in my fourth year Drumstrang boys tried to see if they could get me to go out with them Krum won that then they wanted to see if he could get in my pants," Hermione stated.

"I hope you were smart enough not to fall for that." Hermione just chuckled.

"I am scared enough about kissing let alone anything else, he did not even get a kiss in I was so scared that I just backed away when he went in for a kiss and I explained to him I did not want sexual contact with someone and left me at the ball to hook up with Lavender," Hermione stated matter of fact as Snape just stared at her wide eyed.

"You are scared of kissing?" he stated.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this stuff I seem to tell you a lot of stuff that I shouldn't," Hermione blushed as she hid her face.

"I do not mind I rather like it, I enjoy your company it is refreshing for once to converse with someone who actually knows how to conduct a proper conversation," Snape stated to her as she brought her head up her blush finally dying down.

"Yes I am scared, I don't know why I just get nervous and freak out, Ronald says it's probably because I'm naturally frigid and I have not had any contact with a guy ever," Hermione stated," I know Ron would like nothing better than for me to finally start dating him but I get a shiver of disgust just thinking about it."

"I can understand that I believe that I would have to stun you if you ever dated that boy. It all happens in due time, your freaking out was most likely due to your body knowing that you were not meant to kiss that person," Snape stated. Hermione wished he would kiss her so she could know for sure that her body would not freak out on her. She wanted to be taken into his arms and ravished feeling his powerful arms and lips against her.

SPOV

He could not help but whisper it ever so quietly as he slipped inside her mind. He was assaulted with the image of him taking her suddenly right here in the room, kissing her as he crushed her to him, picking her up, and taking her to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" a screech broke through his thoughts as he came back to the real world. She was now sitting there staring wide eyed at him as he stood there his eyes wide as well. He had forgotten he had trained most of them in Occlumecy and now it had backfired.

"I am so sorry you seemed to stare off and I wondered what you were thinking and I just slipped in," he tried to explain.

"What did you see?" she asked standing up staring down at him.

"Nothing much."

"Oh shit, god I can't believe this now my life is really ruined," she stated knowing he was lying. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up.

"It is alright Ms. Granger you did nothing wrong," he stated as he took a step towards her not sure of what to do but maybe reassure her. She backed away from him.

"My potions master knows I have the hots for him how much worse can that get the one person I can have a decent conversation with and now everything is ruined. I always screw things up I knew I was simply meant to be alone," Hermione argued mostly with herself as she turned from him in embarrassment unsure of her next steps. Snape stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You are not the only one that has sinned Ms. Granger." Hermione wiped around so suddenly Snape was amazed she could move that fast.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Gulping down what felt like an apple crammed down his though he tried to put his words together.

"I am a potions master who has the hots for his apprentice?" he stated, he thought he might as well get it all out in the open if he wasn't going to hell he was for sure now. Hermione just stared up at him in confusion.

"You are attracted to me how that is possible?" she stated.

"I could ask the same to you," he stated.

"You are the smartest man I know, you are successful and attractive why would you ever want to be attracted to an inexperienced know it all like me?" Hermione asked it still had not sunk in that the man she had cared for, for years was attracted to her as well.

"You may be inexperienced but I am still very much attracted to you and I have been fighting it for most of the summer," he stated as she simply stared up at him. He let his hand reach out to caress her cheek as he watched her take her bottom lip into her mouth and chew on it. He could feel blood rushing from his head to another part of his body so suddenly he felt light headed.

"Oh my god you like me," Hermione stated and it finally all sunk in as she looked down then directed her eyes back up at him in shock. Snape chuckled as he watched her final realization.

"Yes Hermione I like you," Snape stated, Hermione quivered as she felt an unfamiliar need in her belly grow at the use of her name.

"I like you as well," Hermione stated blushing at her reaction to his voice and her name together.

The smell of her arousal invaded his nose and it was the sweetest smell he had ever had the honour of smelling. Others may have called her frigid but this girl was a sex kitten underneath it all he was certain she would be very responsive under his direction. Suddenly her innocence came into mind even though he wanted to take her to his room right now and ravish her for the next week he knew he could not do that to her. A woman like Hermione deserved to be courted properly.

"I want to court you," Snape blurted.

"Court me?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow in wonder.

"Yes court you, take you out, it's like dating for normal people," he stated he saw Hermione smile so brightly he had to smile back at her enthusiasm.

"I would love it if you courted me," she blushed as he bent down to take a kiss from her. Instinctively she pulled back.

"I'm sorry it's just a normal reaction for me you may try again," she stated feeling so foolish already in front of him.

"I can last with a kiss on the cheek, you will not be pressured for anything you do not want to give I am not a teenager I am far from it I know how to respect a ladies wishes," he stated as he leaned down taking her chin and kissing her on the cheek. Her skin was smooth as he caressed it with his hand and as warm as his lips met them. Pulling back, he saw the blush that most likely covered her entire body causing another reaction to go on in his own. Ms. Granger... Hermione would be the death of him.

Oh yeah the cats out of the bag now, hope you all enjoyed.

Read

Enjoy

Review

StephanieBlack


	12. Chapter 11

**Honey is Sweet**

**Stephanie Black**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Too Much Too Soon**

Hermione was breathless, he has just kissed her cheek and she felt the heart fill her, as she knew for sure she was blushing. She felt her own heating in a certain area and it thrilled her but scared her.

"Let's have some supper," Severus stated, Hermione could only nod as she gestured to his sitting room. With a flick of his wand, a table was set and ready with candles on it. Hermione could not help but smile at the romance that he put into it. She knew it was only a couple wand movements but it was the thought.

This would be her official first date and it thrilled her. He was being such a gentleman as he pulled the seat out for her. Nervousness filled her, he was man. It was the only word that kept invading her head.

"You are an incredibly beautiful young woman, while I am almost old enough to be your father I am honored if you would come down quite often for supper and whatever else you would like," Snape stated, leaving the statement open for whatever she would feel like.

"That would be nice," Hermione stated blushing. How the fire built inside of her, she was on fire like never before. She was so nervous that as food was served and Severus started eating her soupspoon could barely hold any soup.

"Hermione, I am not going to touch you," Snape stated seeing the girls nerves, "you are shaking like a nun."

"I might as well be one," she stated turning her head down to look at her food; she had no appetite her stomach was in knots.

"Would you like to lie down, or maybe read some?" he asked pushing his food away. He would much rather eat something a lot more delicious.

"I would like that."

Severus got up, pulled out her chair, and took her hand as he led her to his bedroom. He could see the panic rise in her eyes, as she looked at the large king size bed with deep green cotton sheets.

"Here lay down and I will bring some books," Snape stated turning and leaving her to look at the bed.

1111111111111111111111111111 

Once settled on the bed she felt much more relaxed as she snuggled into the one pillow. Her senses were filled with Snape and it made the pulse of heat grow stronger in her. Before she knew it, Severus was back and laying beside her with books. Sitting up against the backboard, he handed her a book as he opened his own. Hermione slowly got comfortable against him as she opened her own Potion book and earnestly read.

Before she knew it, the clock read eleven at night and she turned to look at Severus who was still reading his book with his reading glasses perched on his nose. Heat rose from the coals of her fire inside her as he looked intently at the book.

An inner battle waged inside of her as she thought of what she could do to initiate something. She was so worried about embarrassing herself or doing something incredibly stupid and him suddenly deciding he did not want her after all.

Before Severus knew it, he was torn from his book as Hermione swung her leg over him to become perched on his lap. Awareness hit his brain slower than other parts as he stared at her. A blush rose against her chest and to her face as she looked at him.

She did not know what to do next. Therefore, she grabbed his glasses off his nose, put them on the nightstand, and then grabbed his book placing it along with his glasses.

His hands now empty were rubbing against her arms as shivers raced up and down her body. A slow moan built in her throat, as she felt more heating, the feel of his hands on her made her feel as if in a deep fog.

There were no words as Snape brought his one hand up to cup her cheek bringing her forward.

There lips met and Hermione's heart soared with passion. Kissing was amazing; the feel of his lips against hers was perfect as if it only existed in a dream. Before she could stop it, her mouth pressed harder as her arms wrapped around him. His arms copied hers as he grabbed her and pulled her hard against him.

Severus was in amazement she tasted like nothing before. Letting his tongue out to tenderly swipe against her lips they parted naturally, as he invaded her mouth drinking the beautiful nectar encased in there. It was minutes of this exploration that drove him wild. He knew he had to be careful on how he acted as parts of his anatomy strained against his pants towards her. Just as he was going to scoot, back more she was pressed fully against him and his instincts took over as she was pulled underneath him as he rubbed against her.

He was losing control like a teenage boy and it was driving him crazy. This girl was his undoing and would be the cause of a many wet dreams. His body needed more as without thinking he grinded hard against Hermione's center causing a yelp from her as she suddenly froze. Breaking the contact he looked down at her wild-eyed full of passion and her lips swollen from their ministrations. There was no sight sweeter than she was right now. However, he was acting like a lust filled teenager grinding against her as if she was the first girl he has ever touched.

"Hermione," Severus breathed, he pushed himself to the side of her and laid upon his back. Taking a deep breathe rubbing his face trying to clear the haze of lust. He was the adult he needed to act like it.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she perched herself on her side to look down at the man that had completely enthralled her. The tingling up and down her body was continuing. Her breathe felt as if it would never come back and she felt a pooling in her underwear.

Severus could smell her, like any good Potions Master he could smell things normal people could not and the smell of her filled his nose instantly causing more blood to go to his crotch. However, he was the adult and more experienced in the relationship he needed to take the lead and control things. The last thing he wanted, well not really the last thing was for Hermione to regret sleeping with him or doing anything too early.

As Severus pushed her away, she was worried she had been much too forward with her advances. Her mind went into over drive thinking that her affections were not welcome at all.

"I'm sorry," Hermione, stated trying to take her off him. His hands kept her in place as he looked at her.

"Don't think that I do not want you, because I do more than anything," he stated, Hermione took that as welcome to continue. His tongue once again was coaxing it into her mouth, as Hermione got more aggressive. Severus had to stop her again.

"We need to slow down Hermione," Severus stated, the look in her eyes made his balls clench in need, "I do not want you to make a mistake that you are not ready for." Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I kind of got taken away with things," Hermione stated blushing even more as she repositioned herself to sit beside him.

"I can tell," Severus, stated trying to control him, "soon enough." With that, Hermione picked up her book again and went to reading. Taking calming breathes she tried to control her bodies reaction to the man beside her. Her thoughts went to his control, as he obviously did not want to control himself by the feel of him under her.

She would be the death of him he was sure that he tried to go back to his book and control his body. It was a losing battle as Hermione was on her stomach in pajamas reading her book in such a simply seductive manner.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111

Wow, it feels like forever since I have written anything. I just updated another story Lost Innocence it is a DM/HG fanfiction so if you are interested read and give me a review to let me know what you think. Sadly, I still have not replaced my beta so for now my stories will have to be updated sans grammar check.

Read, Review, & Enjoy!

Stephanie Jean Snape


End file.
